Forget About Me
by ciocarlie
Summary: /Maafkan aku karena aku masih mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, meskipun kau melupakanku.../ D18


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Forget about Me**

—_Mi dispiace non posso dimenticare__—_

Warning: semi-AU, OOC, Character Death, angst ga ngena.

—

Gelap—tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain kegelapan dan juga beberapa gedung yang mengapitnya. Ia ingin bergerak, tetapi seseorang tampak menimpa tubuhnya. Ia melihat sosok itu—dipenuhi oleh darah yang mengalir dari tubuh itu, membasahi tubuhnya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut—walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depannya itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Kyouya—" senyuman yang diwarnai dengan darah itu yang saat ini memenuhi pandangannya.

_'...ya...Kyouya...'_

"Kyouya—" ketika ia membuka mata, semua pemandangan itu menghilang. Berganti menjadi wajah cemas seorang pria berambut pirang yang menatapmu dengan mata cokelatnya. Sepertinya Hibari tertidur—dan bermimpi, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seluruh tubuhnya tampak basah oleh keringat dingin. Hibari memegangi kepalanya—melihat sekitarnya, ia berada di ruangannya. Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian Vongola dan kekasihnya sang Don Cavallone—Dino Cavallone. Melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang tidak cukup baik, Dino segera menjauh dan membiarkan Hibari duduk tenang.

"Sudah merasa baik—?" Memberikan kopi yang ia buatkan kepada Hibari, Dino tampak duduk tenang menunggu Hibari menghabiskan minumannya itu, "bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Aku tidak apa—" meletakkan kembali minuman itu diatas meja kecil yang ada disebelah sofa tempatnya berbaring, ia segera bangkit dan menuju ke meja kerjanya, "—kapan kau ke Jepang, Haneuma...?"

"Baru saja—kebetulan semua tugasku mungkin sudah selesai," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Hibari. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan membiarkan ciuman itu berlangsung. Ia juga membalas mencium bibir pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Kyouya mau makan siang dirumahku?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan memasak," Dino berdiri dan menatap kearah kekasihnya dan berjalan membuka pintu, "akan kumasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Baiklah—"

"Ah, ajak Mukuro-kun saja tidak apa-apa—" Mukuro Rokudo, Mist Guardian Vongola sekaligus sahabat dekat dari Dino dan juga Hibari. Mereka bertiga bersahabat, sejak sebelum mereka masih kedalam organisasi Vongola. Hibari yang mendengar itu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa—?"

"Tentu saja," Dino tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hibari, "dia juga sahabatku, kenapa tidak—"

TRRRR...

Suara handphone itu tampak menghentikan perkataan Dino. Ia segera membuka dan melihat layar telpon itu sebelum raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, bisa kau jemput Mukuro dulu Kyouya, aku harus mengangkat telpon dulu," Dino berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menjawab telpon yang ditujukan untuknya. Hibari hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju kelantai atas. Ke ruangan tempat Rokudo Mukuro berada.

"Mukuro—ini aku..."

...

Tidak ada jawaban, membuatnya langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Ia melangkah beberapa langkah sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang berambut biru yang diikat panjang memeluknya dari belakang—melingkarkan tangan dileher Hibari dan mencium pipinya.

"Kyouya—ada apa kau mencariku?" Mukuro mencium pipi, telinga, bibir, dan leher Hibari. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam menerima semua ciuman yang diberikan Mukuro. Yang tidak diketahui oleh Dino adalah—Hibari juga berpacaran dengan Mukuro beberapa bulan yang lalu. Walaupun tahu Dino berpacaran dengan Hibari, Mukuro tetap menyukai ketika Hibari setuju untuk berhubungan juga dengannya. Karena Dino jarang kembali ke Jepang—dan Mukuro hanya sebagai pelariannya saja.

"Jangan sekarang Mukuro—Dino disini..." Hibari mencoba menghentikan kecupan Mukuro yang mulai membuatnya nikmat sebelum Dino curiga dan mendapati mereka seperti ini. Mukuro yang mendengar nama Dino disebut tampak melepaskan ciumannya dan menghela nafas, "ia mengundang kita makan siang..."

"Aku juga—?"

"Hn," baru saja Hibari akan berjalan dan membuka pintu, Mukuro menutupnya lagi dan tersenyum kearah Hibari, "ada apa, Dino sudah menunggu..."

"Aku ingin memakanmu dulu—" Mukuro menahan Hibari diantara dirinya dan juga dinding. Menaruh kedua tangannya disamping bahu Hibari, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Hibari.

"Mu—Mukuro..." Mulutnya langsung dikunci oleh Mukuro dan lidahnya mencoba memaksa mulut Hibari untuk membuka. Walaupun Hibari berusaha melawan, tangan Mukuro yang meraba tubuhnya membuat sensasi geli, "hn..." Dan pada akhirnya mulut Hibari terbuka dan membiarkan lidah Mukuro menguasai mulut Hibari.

...

"Sudah cukup Mukuro—" beberapa saat setelah Mukuro menciumnya tanpa membiarkan Hibari melepaskannya, dengan cepat Hibari mendorong Mukuro menjauhinya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah, "—Dino bisa melihat kita..."

"Baiklah," Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan mengancingi kemeja Hibari yang tadi ia buka. Hibari melepaskan tangan Mukuro dan membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

"Ya—aku akan menemuimu lagi," suara Dino tampak terdengar, dan ternyata ia sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada didepan pintu. Hibari membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Dino yang menutup handphonenya—tersenyum kearah Hibari dan Mukuro, "sudah siap?"

"Kau sudah daritadi disini Haneuma?" Hibari berjalan pelan kearah Dino yang langsung merangkul bahunya.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai dan mau membuka pintu—" Dino tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hibari, "—ayo kita pergi..."

"Hn—" Hibari membiarkan tangan besar Dino yang merangkulnya. Mukuro tampak berjalan disebelah Dino, tangannya merangkul tangan Hibari dibelakangnya. Dino tidak tahu—tidak akan tahu.

Perjalanan mereka—Dino duduk di sebelah Hibari yang duduk ditengah Dino dan Mukuro. Hanya diam—mereka memiliki fikiran masing-masing. Mukuro dan Hibari dengan hubungan mereka, dan Dino—entah apa yang difikirkannya dibalik senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkan olehnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai boss—" Romario yang menyetir tampak menghentikan mobil disebuah apartment. Dino membelinya karena berusaha untuk sering datang ke Jepang. Walaupun kenyataannya ia tetap jarang ke Jepang karena semua pekerjaannya sebagai Don Cavallone.

"Ayo Kyouya, Mukuro!" Dino membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hibari dan Mukuro turun. Mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar Dino yang ada di lantai 5 apartment itu. Membuka pintu, menunjukkan kamar yang cukup besar dengan satu ruangan santai, dapur, dan dua kamar tidur, "tunggu saja disana aku akan membuatkan kalian makanan—sudah lama aku tidak bersama kalian jadi aku akan melayani kalian."

"Kufufu~ tentu saja Dino," Mukuro duduk di sofa yang ada didepan TV layar lepar. Hibari tampak duduk di sofa yang sama sedikit berjauhan dengan Mukuro dan tidak menatap pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali. Dino hanya tersenyum—berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mukuro melirik kearah Dino—memastikan kalau Dino tidak ada ditempat yang sama dengan mereka lagi. Ia menoleh kearah Hibari—yang membaca beberapa majalah yang ada didepannya, "—Kyouya..."

"Ada apa Mukuro—" lagi-lagi mulutnya dikunci oleh ciuman Mukuro yang kali ini langsung menguasainya. Bahkan Mukuro mendorong Hibari—hingga ia terjatuh terbaring diatas sofa itu, "—Dino bisa melihat..."

"Tidak akan—" Mukuro mencium kening, hidung, pipi, dan mulut Hibari. Langsung turun dan menciumi leher dan juga bahunya. Tangannya mulai membuka kancingnya, sedikit melepaskan baju hingga bahu datar Hibari nampak dan langsung dicium juga oleh Mukuro. Tangannya meraba bagian dada Hibari—membuat sensasi geli, membuat Hibari sedikit mendesah.

"Mukuro—Dino bisa—" menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mendesah—Dino bisa saja mendengarnya kalau ia mendesah lebih dari itu. Ketika itu tangan Mukuro sudah menggapai celana Hibari dan akan melepaskannya, "—Muku—"

PRANG!

Suara piring yang pecah itu tampak menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Dari dapur—tempat Dino berada. Dengan segera Hibari membenahi bajunya dan berlari kearah dapur untuk melihat keadaan Dino.

Disana Dino tampak bertumpu pada kitchen set yang ada disampingnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya.

"Haneuma—" Hibari berlari menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Dino melihat kearah Hibari dan masih bertumpu pada kitchen set itu, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa—" Dino masih mencoba tersenyum dan berjalan sempoyongan dibantu oleh Hibari, "—mungkin hanya sedikit lelah—maaf ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memasak untuk kalian berdua..."

"Tidak apa-apa Dino—" Mukuro mencoba untuk membantunya berjalan dari sisi lain, "—aku akan memasakkan untuk kalian berdua saja..."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, kau sepertinya kurang sehat—istirahat saja," Hibari melihat tangan Dino yang mengeluarkan darah, "aku akan mengobati luka ditanganmu dulu..."

"E—eh tidak usah Kyouya—" tetapi Hibari sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dan menuju ke kamar Dino yang ada di dekat sana. Mencari obat merah yang mungkin ada di tas ataupun ditempat itu—yang ia temukan malah sebuah botol putih yang cukup besar berisi beberapa pil. Hibari mengambilnya—membaca tulisan disana.

Oxycondone—

Jangankan tahu obat apa, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tetapi Hibari curiga—sesuatu tampak disembunyikan oleh Dino. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa pil untuk ditanyakan kepada rumah sakit. Ia membawa obat merah dan kembali ke tempat Mukuro dan Dino.

—**Forget about Me****—**

Tampaknya kali ini Dino cukup lama berada di Jepang. Itu memang membuat Hibari senang—walaupun ia tidak menunjukkan emosi kalau ia senang, tetapi melihatnya berkunjung ke apartment Dino setiap hari sudah meyakinkan kalau Hibari merindukan sosok Dino.

"Haneuma—" Hibari membuka pintu apartment Dino—ia memberikannya pada Hibari agar bisa mengunjunginya setiap hari. Berjalan masuk, Hibari menemukan Dino yang tertidur dalam keadaan menelungkup. Tangannya menggenggam botol putih yang pernah Hibari temukan di kamarnya, "—obat apa ini..."

...

Ia mengelus kepala Dino—berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil handphonenya—menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin tahu tentang obat itu.

"Herbivore—" Hibari memegang botol putih itu sambil menjawab telpon itu, "—kau tahu, tentang obat bernama Oxycondone?"

...

'Dimana kau menemukannya Hibari?'

"Jawab saja, kau tidak perlu tahu—" Hibari tampak kesal sambil memainkan botol itu.

"Itu—" dokter yang sering dikunjungi oleh Dino dan semua anggota Vongola—Dr. Shamal, tampak ragu mengatakannya, "—obat itu seperti pain killer, untuk menghentikan rasa sakit—sejenis morphin..."

...

'Jangan bilang kau melihatnya ditempat Di—' belum Shamal melanjutkan perkataannya, Hibari sudah menutup sambungannya. Ia menatap Dino—semakin merasa ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Dino. Untuk apa ia memakai penghilang sakit—kenapa ia selalu tampak mengeluh pusing dan juga mual?

"Kyouya—" Dino yang terbangun melihat Hibari yang membelakanginya. Berusaha untuk bangkit dan juga melihat apa yang dilakukan Hibari, "—apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa..."

—**Forget about Me****—**

Ia hanya diam—lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama, ketika seseorang tampak tersenyum. Darah dimana-mana, berasal dari tubuh orang itu—siapa?

_'Siapa...?'_

"Kyouya..."

_'Aku tahu suara itu_—'

"Kyouya kau tidak apa-apa—" sosok itu semakin jelas, dan memperlihatkan senyuman dengan raut cemas dari seorang—Dino Cavallone. Ia mengejapkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah terbangun lagi. Menatap sekitarnya—sepertinya ia berada di apartment Dino. Ia ingat—ia tertidur ketika menunggu Dino pulang.

"Hn—"

"Kyouya—" Dino menatap Hibari ketika ia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur itu. Tidak menatap kearah Hibari, Dino menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—kita, putus saja..."

...

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu—" Dino berdiri dan membelakangi Hibari, "—lebih baik hubungan kita tidak lebih dari teman..."

Dan ia hanya bisa diam—menatap sosok Dino yang menjauhinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memukul ataupun menampar Dino. Ia tahu—ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Dino darinya.

—**Forget about Me****—**

"Aku tidak bisa—" Shamal menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Hibari datang dan menanyakan tentang Dino. Shamal pasti mengetahui keadaan Dino sekarang—dan hanya itu yang ingin ia tahu.

"Kenapa—"

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun terutama kau Hibari—" Shamal tampak menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "—walaupun kau menggunakan kekerasan aku tidak akan memberitahukannya..."

Hibari berdiri—mengira Hibari akan menyerangnya, Shamal sudah bersiap dengan pertahanannya. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya—Hibari menundukkan badannya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mau Hibari lakukan, sekarang ia lakukan disini—ia memohon.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu—yang ia katakan benar atau hanya ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

...

"Baiklah—" Shamal kalah—ia tidak akan menyangka Hibari Kyouya, seseorang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi mau menundukkan badannya seperti itu. Ia beranjak, mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat berisi hasil X-Ray kepala dari Dino, "—ingat ketika kau terjebak oleh musuh disebuah lorong Sicilly?"

'Bukankah itu mimpi?' Hibari tampak melebarkan pupil matanya, mendengar yang seharusnya ia sudah tahu saat itu.

"Ketika kau akan tertembak—Dino datang menyelamatkanmu," Shamal menunjuk sesuatu yang tampak tertanam di leher belakang Dino, "—ia tertembak, peluru tepat mengenai kepala belakangnya..."

"Kenapa—kau tidak mengambilnya?"

"Peluru itu menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya—" Shamal menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya lagi, "—dengan kata lain, karena peluru inilah ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Tetapi dilain pihak, jika peluru tetap disana akan menimbulkan kerusakan otak yang parah—membuatnya merasa sering pusing, mual, muntah, bahkan mimisan..."

...

"Ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi..."

"Berapa lama lagi waktunya—"

...

"Satu bulan—paling lama..."

...

"Ia tidak pernah memberitahumu bukan—karena penyerangan itu, kau mengalami amnesia ringan. Ia tidak pernah memberitahumu—karena ia tidak ingin kau selalu terfikirkan kalau ia akan mati—" Shamal melihat Hibari yang masih terdiam didepannya, "—ia melakukan semuanya agar kau bahagia—memutuskan hubungan denganmu, menjauhimu, dan juga—"

Matanya terbelalak mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Shamal. Segera berdiri, mengambil amplop cokelat dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu menuju ke suatu tempat—apartment Dino. Ia tetap berjalan, meskipun hujan tampak deras dan langsung membasahinya.

"Dino-san—" seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tampak berada di apartment Dino. Sawada Tsunayoshi, boss Vongola sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap Dino sebagai adiknya, "—apakah tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Hibari-san?"

"Biarkan saja—" Dino hanya menatap kearah jendela, menutup matanya, "—aku hanya ingin ia bahagia, dan hanya bersama Mukuro lah ia bisa lebih bahagia..."

"Tetapi—"

BRAK!

Dino dan Tsuna melihat kearah pintu masuk—Hibari berdiri. Menatap kearah mereka berdua, dan terhenti ketika menatap Dino. Ia berjalan, menghampirinya—menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyouya kenapa kau disi—"

PLAK!

Tangannya bergerak menampar Dino, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kesal dan marah. Dino terkejut—memegang pipinya dan menatap kearah Hibari yang ada didepannya saat itu.

"Kyou—"

"Kalau memang kau tahu—"

'Ia tahu semuanya—hubunganmu dengan Mukuro, dan ia membiarkannya...'

"Kalau kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Mukuro—kenapa kau masih tetap bisa tersenyum!" Hibari menatap Dino, ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Semua yang ia lakukan dengan Mukuro—ciuman itu, pelukan itu, semua yang mereka kira tidak diketahui oleh Dino—ia mengetahuinya.

...

"Kenapa—" Hibari melempar amplop cokelat berisi hasil pemeriksaan Dino kearahnya, "—semua ini, tentang sakit yang kau derita, tentang semua yang terjadi...tidak ada yang aku tahu..."

"Kyouya aku—" Dino baru saja akan memegang tubuh Hibari yang tampak basah kuyup sebelum tangannya ditepis oleh Hibari. Ia berlari, meninggalkan tempat itu—dan Dino menyusulnya. Menyusul dan berakhir di belakang apartment—diam dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya hujan yang membasahi mereka semua yang terdengar disana.

"Kyouya—"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku—semua penghianatan yang aku lakukan untukmu..." Hibari menatap Dino—menatap mata cokelat itu, "kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?"

...

"Aku mencintaimu—" Hibari mendekat dan mencoba menatap Dino lebih dekat, "—aku benar-benar mencintaimu—" air mata mungkin akan tampak kalau hujan tidak menyembunyikannya, "—aku mencintaimu Dino! Apakah itu tidak cukup? Aku mencintaimu dan hanya mencintaimu!"

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya—terduduk didepan Dino dan tidak menatapnya. Walaupun hujan menyembunyikan semua air matanya, tetapi Dino tahu—karena ia juga merasakannya. Semua yang harusnya tidak diketahui oleh Hibari karena ia takut semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

—**Forget about Me****—**

Ia bermimpi—semuanya menghilang, semua kebahagiaannya. Hanya ada rangkaian bunga lili yang mengelilingi sebuah batu. Bukan batu biasa—hanya sebuah batu dengan ukiran sebuah nama—batu nisan. Ia terduduk, melihat nama yang terukir di batu itu.

—Dino Cavallone.

Ini mimpi, semuanya hanyalah mimpi—tidak mungkin Dino meninggalkannya. Mencoba untuk membuka mata—ia menemukan pemandangan kamar Dino. Ia ingat kalau sempat pingsan ketika kejadian di belakang apartment. Kain basah tampak berada di dahinya—sepertinya ia demam. Mencoba menatap kearah sekitarnya, tidak ada siapapun—hanya ada dia.

"*cough* *cough*" suara batuk yang menyesakkan terdengar dari kamar mandi. Diserta suara seperti orang yang memuntahkan sesuatu. Menyadari suara yang ia kenal, Hibari segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi—menemukan Dino yang tampak memuntahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya, beserta dengan darah.

"Dino—" Hibari mencoba menghampiri dan membantunya untuk bernafas. Mengusap pelan punggungnya mencoba untuk membuat Dino merasa lebih baik. Dino yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung menatap Hibari.

"Kyouya—nh..." Lagi-lagi ia menutup mulutnya sebelum memuntahkan semuanya.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini semenjak saat itu—"

"Aku—tidak apa-apa..." Masih mencoba untuk tersenyum, Dino tampak menatap Hibari. Tatapan Hibari tampak sangat sedih—membuat Dino tidak tahan melihatnya, "Kyouya—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium Hibari, awalnya dengan lembut—lalu ia mendorong tubuhnya agar Dino bisa mencium Hibari lebih dalam. Menjilat bibir Hibari untuk membuatnya membuka mulut. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Hibari—ia membuka dan membiarkan Dino menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa—" memegang kedua pipi Hibari, Dino menciumnya kembali. Seakan tidak mau dan tidak akan mau melepaskan kecupannya. Sebelum tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan hangat yang berasa anyir itu membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya agar Hibari tidak merasakannya juga. Dengan segera, ia lagi-lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa memuntahkannya. Sementara Hibari yang sempat merasakannya tampak mencoba membantu Dino lagi—walaupun ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maaf—"Hibari menatap kearah Dino, "—maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu Dino..."

"Kyouya—" Dino memeluknya, menenggelamkan dirinya didalam bahu Hibari, "—kau sudah memberikan semua yang aku inginkan, jangan katakan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun..."

"Aku—hanya ingin kau berada disini—" Hibari membalas pelukannya mencoba untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Dino, "—aku tidak ingin kau pergi Dino..."

—**Forget about Me****—**

"Kyouya—" saat ini Dino sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Hibari menemaninya disampingnya. Dino memakai sweater leher panjang berwarna hitam—hanya bisa menatap kearah langit-langit. Ketika tidak ada jawaban, Dino menoleh dan menemukan kekasihnya itu terkantuk-kantuk—tertidur sambil duduk disampingnya. Ia pasti lelah—dan Dino tidak suka melihat Hibari seperti ini. Dino mengusap pipinya, mencoba membangunkan Hibari, "Kyouya—"

"Dino—" Hibari membuka matanya, mencoba untuk menatap Dino yang tersenyum kearahnya. Membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis, "—ada apa?"

"Tidur disampingku, kau mau?"

"E—Eh?" Hibari terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu—" Dino terkekeh pelan, menatap kearah Hibari yang akhirnya mengangguk dan bergerak untuk berbaring disamping Dino. Mereka saling bertatapan—tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang meluncur dari mulut mereka.

"Kalau saja—aku menghilang, apakah kau akan sedih?"

...

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu—" Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, membuat Dino terkekeh, "—kau ingin aku sedih?"

"Tidak—aku ingin kau selalu menjadi dirimu yang aku kenal," Dino tersenyum mengelus pipi Hibari dan mencium keningnya, "—lupakan aku..."

"Kalau begitu—aku akan menjadi apa yang kau inginkan," Hibari menatap Dino, "aku tidak akan bersedih, meskipun kau menghilang untuk selamanya...aku—akan melupakanmu."

"Terima kasih—Kyouya..." Ia mencium bibir Hibari dalam-dalam dan memeluknya dengan erat.

[ Dan setelah itu silahkan bayangakan sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan, karena rated ffic ini masih T :p ]

—**Forget about Me****—**

Malam sudah larut—jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Dino sudah terlelap dengan sosok Hibari disebelahnya. Masih dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut, Hibari bangkit—menatap kearah Dino yang tetap terlelap di sampingnya. Mengambil handphone, ia membuka kamera untuk memotretnya.

"Matanya—" Hibari memotret mata Dino yang tertutup, "—hidungnya—" memotret hidungnya, "—mulutnya—" memotret bibir Dino, "—wajahnya..." Ia memotret wajah Dino yang sedang tertidur. Melihat semua itu, Hibari hanya bisa terdiam—tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia berbohong—tidak mungkin ia akan melupakan Dino, tidak mungkin ia menjadi dirinya yang dikenal oleh Dino. Ia melakukan semua itu karena ada Dino—dan semua tidak akan sama jika Dino tidak ada. Kalaupun—Dino tidak ada, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya.

Setelah memotretnya beberapa kali—Hibari memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Memeluk Dino—mencoba untuk mengingat semua kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Dino padanya.

—**Forget about Me****—**

"...ya...Kyouya..." Suara itu membangunkan Hibari dalam tidurnya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang membangunkannya—sosok kekasihnya. Tetapi yang ia lihat malah Mukuro yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tidak ada Dino, "kau sudah bangun?"

"Mukuro—" terenyak, ia langsung melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada Dino, "—dimana Dino...?"

"Dia—"

—**Forget about Me****—**

"Boss, tidak apa-apa seperti ini—" Dino dan Romario berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Italia. Dino diam-diam keluar dari apartmentnya meninggalkan Hibari disana, "—apakah Kyouya-san..."

"Aku tahu Romario—" Dino tampak melihat kearah jendela pesawat yang masih berhenti menunggu waktu untuk lepas landas. Wajahnya masih pucat saat itu, dan jujur ia merasa sangat pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena pusing, "—tetapi mungkin, ini yang terbaik untuknya..."

...

Dino tampak tersenyum sedih, memainkan pena yang ada ditangannya. Di depannya sepucuk kertas putih tampak berada disana bersama dengan sebuah bunga lili putih disana. Terdiam sejenak, ia menuliskan sebuah surat didalam kertas itu.

**Kyouya, kalau kau menerima surat ini—bisa dipastikan aku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingmu...**

Tampak Hibari yang berlari keluar dari apartment Dino—memasuki lift dan menunggu lift itu turun membawanya kelantai dasar. Nafasnya memburu, ia menatap kearah layar handphonenya. Mencoba mencari semua foto yang ia ambil semalam—tidak ada. Semuanya sudah dihapus dan tidak tersisa sama sekali. Foto-foto Dino yang lama, maupun foto yang ia ambil baru-baru ini. Hanya ada satu foto sebuah kertas bertuliskan satu kalimat.

_'Maafkan aku Kyouya...aku mencintaimu...'_

Dino—menghapus semua foto yang ia ambil selama ini. Ia mengetahui kalau malam itu Hibari terbangun dan memotretnya saat tidur.

—**Forget about Me****—**

Hibari tampak tertidur lelap setelah mengambil beberapa foto Dino saat itu. Ketika memastikan Hibari tertidur, mata cokelat itu membuka. Menatap wajah lelah Hibari, ia menyadari bekas air mata yang membekas di pipi Hibari. Mencoba menghapusnya, ia bangkit dan menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum mengambil sesuatu disamping Hibari—sebuah handphone.

Melihat isinya, mencoba untuk mencari semua foto dirinya yang dipotret oleh Hibari. Menemukannya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum—tersenyum sedih dan memencet tombol hapus di sana. Menghapus semua foto dirinya yang ada di dalam handphone milik Hibari.

**Aku mengerti...kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakanku begitu saja—**

**Tetapi biarkan kau mendengarkan keegoisanku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya...**

—**lupakan aku...**

—**Forget about Me****—**

Hibari menutup handphonenya, memegangnya dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya yang pada akhirnya pecah. Ia segera berlari, menaiki mobilnya yang sudah ada ditempat itu setelah ia menelpon Kusakabe untuk membawakannya. Hanya satu tujuannya—bandara, dan ia hanya berharap Dino belum berangkat meninggalkannya.

Sementara Dino tampak masih menuliskan sesuatu. Walaupun saat ini ia merasakan sesak, seakan sesuatu yang memenuhi semua paru-parunya. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan, dan mencoba untuk setidaknya menyelesaikan surat terakhirnya untuk Hibari.

**Kembalilah ke kehidupanmu, anggaplah aku tidak pernah ada dan mengisi kehidupanmu...**

**Aku tahu itu sulit untukmu—**

**Setelah semua yang kita lalui, semua yang terjadi ketika aku bersamamu...**

**Akupun mungkin akan susah untuk melupakannya...**

—**Forget about Me****—**

Mukuro tampak diam—berdiri di atas atap yang ada di apartment Dino. Kakinya seakan menolak untuk menghentikan Hibari—minimal ikut dengannya untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya bisa diam—mencoba untuk memikirkan semua yang Dino katakan sebelum ia pergi dari tempat Hibari.

—**Forget about Me****—**

"Apa maksudmu akan pergi meninggalkannya?" Mukuro tampak menatap Dino yang berada didepannya. Dino hanya tersenyum menatap kearah Mukuro, "kau tahu Kyouya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kau..."

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Lalu, kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?" Dino menepuk pundak Mukuro, tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku percaya—kau bisa menggantikanku Mukuro..."

**Kau masih memiliki orang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya—**

**Dan aku percaya ia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu melebihiku...**

—**Forget about Me****—**

Kertas itu tampak terkena noda merah dari wajah Dino. Darah lagi-lagi mengalir dari hidung Dino. Mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Romario yang duduk disampingnya. Nafasnya semakin berat, ia mencoba untuk menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Kepalanya berdengung hebat, ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena itu.

Menggenggam bunga lili putih itu—yang berubah menjadi merah karena darahnya.

**Walaupun aku tidak ada disampingmu—**

**Meskipun kau melupakanku—**

**Meskipun kehidupanku berhenti,**

**Aku akan tetap berada di hatimu.**

**Tetaplah hidup, karena sebagian jiwaku akan tetap hidup didalam dirimu...**

_**Mi dispiace che ti amo anche tu mi dimentichi, Kyouya...**_

Entah kenapa, ketika surat itu selesai ia tulis semua sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang. Semua itu berganti menjadi rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya, menguasainya di dalam kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit. Senyuman itu masih tercermin ketika matanya tertutup—dan tidak akan pernah terbuka kembali.

"Boss—bagaimana kalau—" Romario menatap Dino yang tampak membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Mata itu tertutup, senyuman masih mengembang, dan tangan itu tampak terjatuh begitu saja menyebabkan bunga lili—yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah karena darah itu terjatuh ke lantai, "—boss?"

—**Forget about Me****—**

Entah kenapa perasaan Hibari semakin tidak enak ketika menyetir mobil itu. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan fikirannya yang selalu terbayang Dino—ia harus bisa bertemu dengannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan sosoknya, Hibari harus menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia bahkan tidak melihat sebuah truk yang berjalan kearahnya, dan ia terus melaju—ketika ia melihat kearah samping tempat truk itu melaju, hanya kegelapan yang langsung menyelimutinya. Menyelimuti semua kenangan dan juga bayangan dari seorang Dino Cavallone.

—**Forget about Me****—**

Sekali lagi, hanya tempat yang dipenuhi beberapa bunga lili yang tampak. Mengelilingi sebuah batu nisan yang menghadap kearah bukit yang sangat indah itu. Buket lili putih tampak tertata rapi didepan batu nisan itu. Sosok lelaki berambut biru panjang yang diikat satu itu tampak hanya berdiri dan menatap batu nisan itu—Mukuro Rokudo. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan sebuah senyuman setipis apapun. Matanya tampak tertutup sejenak, mencoba untuk meletakkan setangkai lili merah diantara buket lili putih itu.

Ia menggenggam sepucuk surat—surat yang seharusnya ditujukan oleh Dino untuk Hibari. Meletakkannya di dekat bunga lily merah itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tersematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Mukuro—" mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh untuk menemukan sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu tampak berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa emosi yang jelas. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, memegang batu nisan itu dan mengelusnya. Membaca nama yang ada di batu nisan itu—

—Dino Cavallone.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hibari tampak sudah lelah untuk menangis. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya—hanya ingin menunjukkan sifatnya yang biasa didepan Dino—makam Dino. Mengatupkan tangannya, ia berdoa untuk ketenangan Dino, dan bangkit kembali.

"Sudah lama disini—" Hibari tampak tersenyum dan meletakkan sebuah lili merah lagi disebelah lili merah yang diletakkan Mukuro. Tampak juga sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri Hibari yang mirip dengan milik Mukuro. Mukuro hanya menggeleng dan menatap kearah batu nisan itu.

"Tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun eh—waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu..."

"Ya—aku tidak menyangka ia sudah tertidur selama ini," Hibari menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan makam Dino, "Ia orang yang baik kan?"

"Hm..."

...

"Ah, sudah jam segini—aku harus menjemputnya," Mukuro menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, "kalau kau butuh sesuai hubungi saja aku Kyouya!"

"Ya—titipkan salamku untuk kekasihmu—" Hibari tampak menatap Mukuro, mencoba untuk tersenyum sampai Mukuro menghilang dari hadapannya—meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu. Memang—pada akhirnya Mukuro bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan yang pantas untuknya. Cincin itu menjadi bukti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa terikat lagi dengan seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Sedangkan Hibari—

Ia berjongkok, mencoba untuk mengelus kembali batu nisan itu. Memegang cincin yang ada di jari manis kirinya itu, itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang diberikan oleh Dino untuknya—sebuah cincin yang berukirkan sebuah kalimat di bagian permukaannya.

_'Ci dispiace, io ti amo ancora'_

Dengan sebuah ukiran initial namanya dan juga nama seseorang didalamnya.

_'H.K. & D.C'_

Ia tersenyum—menatap kembali buket bunga lili itu, menampakkan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan miliknya. Diletakkan begitu saja di depan makam itu, dan terukirkan sebuah kalimat di permukaan depannya—sebuah kalimat yang memang diukir oleh Hibari hanya untuk sang pemilik cincin itu, yang akan selalu tertidur di dalam tempat ini.

_'Mi dispiace non posso dimenticare'_

Dan ia pergi meninggalkan makam itu dengan senyuman yang tercermin diwajahnya.

—

Cio : aduh udah lama ga bikin ffic angst D18 yang oneshot kenapa jadi gaje gini ya -_-"

Kiri : begitulah, tambah ancur, timelinenya kacau, semuanya kacau...

Cio : kejam...

Kiri : biarin...

Cio : oke, ini didedikasiin buat fic ultah Hibari walaupun ga ada unsur ultahnya dan ultah Hibari baru besok :p

Kiri : silahkan di bakar, diejek, maupun diapain aja ' '

Cio : special thanks for CursedCrystal :p karena ffic ini berkat CRP dari dia yang seharusnya ini fic pairing GCozaltz :p

Kiri : mind to Review~?

Kamus :

1. Mi dispiace che ti amo anche tu mi dimentichi, Kyouya...-Maaf aku masih mencintaimu, walaupun kau melupakanku, Kyouya...

2. Ci dispiace, io ti amo ancora-Maaf aku masih mencintaimu

3. Mi dispiace non posso dimenticare-Maaf aku tidak bisa melupakanmu


End file.
